Steadfast :3 dedicated to Anthem88 :3
by lucydod
Summary: Pretty much a fic about Cloud and Zack's relationship in Crisis Core and beyond. It'll leak into the Final Fantasy VII timeline a bit only Zack'll be there! Whoot! It's kind of hard to explain, so you'll have to read it to find out!
1. Part 1

**Title: Steadfast**

**Pairing: Zack/Cloud (from the Crisis Core timeline. I'll be messing with the storyline quite a bit so please don't be mad! That's what fanfics are for right? LOL Just a warning, this will be a looooong story so please bear with me.)**

**Rating: M (just to be safe. Things might change in later chapters so I just want to cover my bases :3)**

**This story is dedicated to Anthem88 a wonderful video editor on YouTube that always keeps me inspired with amazing CLACK videos. This was all because of you! T_T But that might be a good thing. Hope you like it!**

**Oh and the disclaimer! I don't own any of the characters depicted in this story (though I wish I did!). I just mess with them for your enjoyment! So yeah, purely fan made, no profit. Enjoy!**

Oh and:

"xxx" spoken words

'xxx' thoughts

*xxx* mystery voice ;D

*** Part 1

"Something's wrong..." I wondered at that thought as I drifted in and out of consciousness, the real world harder and harder to grasp as the fluid of my prison engulfed my senses. There was something that I was supposed to do. Something that I had to _remember_... "What..." It seems I spoke the word aloud, though I knew that such a thing was impossible. It had been so long since I last spoke I doubted that I remembered how.

A soul rending scream echoed around me, though it was muted by the walls of my inescapable prison. "Wake up!" I urged my muddled senses to comply knowing that I had to do something. That if I couldn't act I would lose something precious.

A moment of sheer panic enveloped me as my eyes finally opened, the hazy vision before me slowly coming into focus. What was this? I felt myself suspended in a hazy green liquid, a strangely familiar feeling permeating my body almost like the tests I participated in to become a Soldier...

"_Monsters_..." The memory of that strange scene in the reactor suddenly flashed before my eyes, the words of my friend...now an enemy echoing in my mind.

"Is that what this is?" I wondered as I studied my hand before me, my fingers splayed upon the glass of my prison and finally glimpsing the scene beyond.

A group of scientists ringed a small lab table, their frantic babbling nothing but unintelligible sound to my muddled hearing. Another pained scream and a frantic struggle as the doctors held the source down, strapping it mercilessly down to the table before them. Then they finally had their victim secured and backed away to regroup.

"No!" I breathed, my heart skipping a beat and then racing as the source of that scream finally materialized. "Cloud..." The rest was a blur. My fight was brief, useless. Nothing more than a reflex as my mind and heart urged my limbs to respond, to fight through the haze that enveloped my entire being so that I could fulfill my promise. But as soon as I began my struggle I saw flashes of white beyond my prison, the doctors reacting to my sudden awakening and soon all I could do was float there, my mako prison sucking away my will as the doctor's curious stares filled my vision.

"Cloud." I urged myself to look to the table, to that poor soul mercilessly bound to its surface, and immediately regretted it. The stare that met my own was so–empty, so lost... "What have they done to you?" I wondered as the last of my strength left me and I was once again lost to blissful darkness.

***

Pain, that is what my world was confined to. Everlasting, soul numbing pain. And then the blissful darkness that came when my will finally gave out, when all I wanted was to disappear, to leave this place and this torment behind. And with that darkness came a voice. *It's all right.*

"Who are you?" No way I could have voiced those words aloud, my throat scoured raw from my earlier screams as those monsters once again preformed their 'tests'. I shuddered in remembrance of needles and knives, pain and searing numbness that told of too much lost...too much of my 'self' bled away to leave this hollow shell.

*That does not matter. As long as you are able to remember what is truly important...* Again those strangely comforting words echoed in my mind bringing forth an image. A confident, dark haired man with the kindest smile filled my vision and it was almost possible to remember a name. It was there, just at the edge of my memory as the image changed and that same man held out a hand to me, "So you want to be a Soldier?" Those words filled my entire being, the voice so kind. "Hang in there." And again that smile...

But all too soon reality intruded, invading my safe haven and drowning me in pain and red laced darkness. Only this time, it was different. *Something's not right.* That other voice mused, a thread of worry coloring the normally emotionless words.

I felt it too. A tingling in the air, a caress of sensation as the fluid of my prison vibrated around my lifeless limbs. It was strangely familiar, like the hush before a battle, when your nerves are taut, your every sense sharply focused to react to whatever came your way.

But in my state such a thing was not possible. And so when the attack finally came and the pain engulfed me, it was all I could do to offer a muffled scream before a darkness more sure than anything before filled me, and I knew no more.

***

CRACK! A whoosh of air accompanied the tinkling of broken glass as I was hurled from the confines of my prison, those slightly chiding words still ringing in my head, "Pathetic. And you wanted to be a Soldier?"

"Angeal!" I gasped, trying to get my bearings. It had to be him and yet why break me out if he was only going to leave me behind?

"Urgh." Okay, one step at a time. First, get up. Easier said than done. No doubt I looked like a fish out of water as I flopped around, trying to get my knees under me. *Pfft!* Why the hell are you laughing fool!? Ah well, that's just how I am I guess. It would make more sense to wonder why I was talking to myself like this. But hey, everyone needs their own cheering section right? Come on, Zack. You can do it!

"Huh?" My first glance offered me a familiar view of the lab I'd been trapped in for who knows how long now, but seeing it without the haze of mako was a bit unsettling. I'd have to get used to alot of things quick because if what I was hearing was true...

Another blast, the bombardment shaking dust and other debris from the walls as the building shook again. "Okay, so let me get this straight. I break out of prison only to find myself in a war zone?" Sigh... "Perfect."

I managed to haul myself to my feet, my limbs still a bit numb from disuse and took a good look around. "Okay. First thing's first." My heart hammered in my chest as I took in my surroundings. The last thing I remembered was those monsters strapping Cloud to that table...

My hand ghosted across it's surface, the tell tale spattering of old blood liberally imbedded in its cracks made my hands clench in anger. I felt sorry for the first bastard to stumble upon me now. I was in no mood to be civil.

Okay now focus. He was here. So then... A quick glance told me that the other containers were empty, though the one next to my shattered prison held an unlikely surprise. A single white feather lay on the bottom of the vessel that was labeled with a specimen number I didn't know but a description that was more than familiar. 'Sex: Male, Age: 19, Hair: Blonde, Eyes: Blue' I grasped that feather in my trembling hand wondering what it meant. "Angeal, are you trying to tell me something? Is he still here?" Another scan of the room brought me no closer to an answer. "Or maybe you already got him out?" No that couldn't be it. Why would he free me and risk saving a stranger? So then that meant he had to be here. But where?

The sounds of hurried steps pelted just beyond the lab's door and I quickly dove for the cover of the table at its center. Crap! I can't be found now...

Heart hammering in my chest, I listened as someone mumbled to themselves. They were scared to death and seemed to be gathering up papers. "One of the scientists then..." I felt my hands clench into fists and was on my feet in an instant, my body automatically doing what was necessary without a single thought. Soldier first class all the way...

"Where is he!?" I screamed into the terrified man's face as blood trickled from his temple, his glasses skewed on his face from the impact of my fist.

"I-I don't know..." the man stammered, his eyes frantically taking in the room and the telltale broken container. "How d-did you?"

"I'm asking the questions here!" I hissed, slamming the man's slight form into the wall again. "Now tell me where the hell Cloud is!"

Understanding seemed to dawn then as the man straightened, his hands grasping my wrist as I continued to hold him up by the scruff of his lab coat. "He was taken away! Progressing too fast. Doctor Hojo wanted to study him personally."

"Where was he taken!?" I demanded as another worrying rumble rained debris upon us.

"I don't know." the man struggled to get the words past my choking grasp. "I wasn't told. Only to..." gasp "watch you and make sure..."

Hmph...this was getting me nowhere fast. "Okay fine. Then at least tell me what the hell is happening outside. Why are we being attacked?"

"Avalanche!" the man cried, his eyes growing hopeful for a moment. "If-if you can get us both to safety then maybe I can help you! I'm a colleague of Hojo's. I can find out where your friend is!"

Tch....great. Now I had to save this monster's life in order to find Cloud? Yeah...I didn't like that thought one bit. And what was preventing him from turning on me at the drop of a hat? He was clearly bluffing, I mean, if he was one of this 'Hojo' guy's circle then he wouldn't be cooped up here looking after the rejects. Oh man, that kind of hurt...

My cynical laugh must have unnerved the scrawny doctor. No that wasn't directed at you, fool. I'm the reject. Hell I can't even keep one naive little country boy safe. Soldier indeed... "Who's Avalanche?"

"Man where've you been? Under a rock?" an unfamiliar voice drawled from the doorway, it's source sauntering in like it owned the place. "Ya hear that Barrett? He don't know Avalanche!"

"Hmmph. He's either a fool or...well. A Soldier?" Another man followed the first, his steady gaze locked on me and my dangling prisoner. Holy crap! Was that a Gatling gun on his arm!

"So which are you?" the first man drawled, a cigar smoldering between his lips as he squinted at me.

"Um...both?" I managed, lowering the cowering doctor to his feet as my eyes sought some sort of weapon. These men were dangerous.

"Cut the crap kid." the blonde with the cigar offered, leveling his lance at me. "Just who the hell are you?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that?" I managed, still not seeing anything useful. Okay then just keep them talking, stall for time...

"You already know. We're Avalanche. No mystery there. But you, a Soldier buried in a place like this, with no inkling of what Avalanche is? Now THAT'S a story worth hearing..." the blonde reasoned, easing up a bit and leaning against the wall as if his calmness would make me spill my guts. Not likely when yet another blast brought more of the crumbling walls raining down on us.

"Look I don't know if you noticed this but I think we're under attack out there and I've been cooped up in that thing." they both glanced toward my prison and then back to my still bedraggled self. "For who knows how long and all I want to do is find my friend but this asshole isn't telling me anything." I kicked at the doctor who was currently cowering at my feet, for protection? God I hoped not. "And since I've been stuck here and lack any inside information, obviously I'm not going to know who the hell you or Avalanche or any of this crap is. So if you could just work with me here!" Gasp, gasp, huff... Was that me? Jeez I was out of shape. Or about to crack. Either way...

"Whoa kiddo. Relax. I was just messin' with ya." the blonde smiled, apparently enjoying my predicament. "Listen, I'm Cid, this here's Barrett." he offered, his eyes boring holes into my own as if trying to pry what he wanted out of them. "We're part of Avalanche. Call us an anti-Shinra organization." he smiled at that, apparently liking the sound of it. "And what you currently hear out there is our boys giving it to them good. We're about it take down Shinra Manor in fact. Course we gotta get clear first but that's all up to you. So what do ya say? You gonna come peacefully or what?"

"I don't--," This was all so confusing! Why were people attacking Shinra? Okay, well I guess that's a no-brainer. But why were people who weren't 'outsiders' attacking Shinra? Was this civil war? "Why is–," Ugh! How long was I trapped here anyway!? None of this makes any sense. Okay, think about it. I really only have two options. Go with these guys, and that other dude's arm is pretty much convincing me to cooperate...or fight them and see what happens. Sigh...fine. Guess it's option one for now. "Okay fine." I agreed running my hand through my hair in agitation. That's always been a habit of mine. "I'll come with you but first we have to find my friend."

The blonde–no Cid–snickered, "I don't know if you're in a position to make demands there Spiky," and laughed outright when I tried to tame my unruly locks. "Don't give me that look. And no more puppy-dog eyes either. We'll help you but you see, if your buddy's here then that's a shame. We only have about 3 minutes to get out before the bombs we planted go off. Soooo, if you're comin' you'd best follow us now."

"But I can't just..." I felt my heart start to hammer as my helplessness overwhelmed me. I wasn't even sure if he was still here, and this coward of a doctor said he wasn't so then why am I so sure that he is? What should I do?!

The first explosion pretty much made up our minds for us. The shockwave sprawled us all out on the lab floor and we watched in sickening horror as said floor began to crack. "Ah hell. Never was a bomb expert." Cid drawled as the ground gave way and swallowed us all whole.

***

"Why the HELL did I ever listen to you?" a deep, familiar voice accused, a sharp hiss of pain cutting off further words.

"Cause I'm an expert on mechanics and flight and sailing and of course that must mean I know a lil something about bombs." Cid drawled, his telltale cigar bobbing in front of me. "Course I never did know a damn thing about them. You people need to quit ASSUMING stuff." he chided, levering himself to his feet. "Well, the good news is, nothing's broken! How about you?"

"Hmmph." the big man, Barrett managed to sit upright and take stock of his limbs. "Guess I'm whole. How about you Soldier boy?"

Guess he means me. Well, let's see. Well at least I landed on something soft, and cold... I immediately jumped to my feet and stared at the dead doctor that had make a more than adequate cushion and fought not to vomit. I offered a thumbs up as I turned away from my cushion in disgust.

"Heh, you're a funny guy." Cid offered, pounding me on the back before sauntering off to get a look at our predicament. "Well looks like this place is just crawlin' with tunnels. And lucky us we fell into one. So that must mean you're right. Could be they're keepin' your buddy down here after all. Just like they were keeping those things in the reactor."

I shuddered as I remembered our discovery a lifetime ago. I'll never forget the look on Sephiroth's face as we discovered the truth..._Monsters_... I suddenly felt colder inside. Was that what they did to me too? I didn't feel any different, but still...

"I guess you found out about those monsters too." Cid murmured mere inches from my face. "You've got a haunted look about you kid. This got anything to do with why you were cooped up in that weird pod?"

"Um...I don't know." I offered, distancing myself a bit as I gathered my bearings. "You said before that we were in Shinra Manor right?"

"Yep. Sure could use a map right about now though." Cid offered with a shrug.

"Oh that's no problem. I remember this place. So we're still in Nebelheim, and I'm assuming you already destroyed the reactor... What about Sephiroth? Did we get him?"

They both stared at me like I was insane. "Get him? You don't just 'get' a top class Soldier like him! What the hell are you talking about?" Barrett looked at me as if I had two heads or something.

"Well, I remember just before we were taken by those scientists, Sephiroth learned the truth about what Shinra had done and he was going ballistic. He attacked the people of Nebelhiem and tried to burn it to the ground. My friend Cloud and I were sent on a mission with him to follow up on some rumors here about another Soldier and well, we ended up having to fight him. I wasn't strong enough, but Cloud. I think he managed to stop him somehow but he was hurt bad," the memory of Cloud clutching his bloodied chest and tumbling down the stairs to land at my side flashed though my mind. 'Did you get him?' I'd asked and received the most beautiful smile. That was the last thing I remembered before waking up to those scientists hurting Cloud and then again today...

"No way! That was over 4 years ago!" Barrett cried, backing away almost as if he were afraid of me.

"Couldn't be you." Cid mused.

"What do you mean?" I was really getting sick of this. If someone didn't tell me something useful soon I was going to scream!

"Tifa girl told us about that day. Asked if her friends made it out okay. The one she named Zack. The other...she was too sad to say." Cid offered.

"That's me! I'm Zack!" Finally we were getting somewhere! "And Tifa's okay? You said she was right!? Whew! What a relief! Cloud will be so happy!" They were looking at me funny again. "Wait a second. FOUR YEARS!?"

They filled me in on all the details as we started our search for Cloud and a way out. I still couldn't take it all in. Four whole years? That means that Aerith. There's no way she'd still be waiting for me. Ugh! Why me? But the better question was why the hell was I still here? Unchanged...

"Hey! You hear that?" Barrett hissed as I clutched the feather in my pocket tight. Angeal... Did he know? Was he still here? Why was he helping me now of all times? Four years! You'd think he could have acted sooner...

"What?" I managed to focus again. I had a mission to carry out. Stop getting distracted!

"Listen," the big man hissed. Then I heard it. It sounded like a high pitched scream, or claws rending metal. Were those...wing beats?

"Shit. There's more of those monsters here? I thought we got 'em all in the reactor!" Cid fumed as he grabbed a protruding length of metal in the rubble and tried to wrench it free. I followed his example. I'd need a weapon if we were going to get past whatever was making those noises. "Your arm still work?" he asked as Barrett's strange weapon clicked upon a loaded chamber.

"Only one way to find out." he offered with a feral grin. These Avalanche guys were nuts!

***

The beasts' shrieking grew louder as we approached, their efforts to get into that sealed room almost frantic. "What do they want so badly?" I mused as the monsters swarmed and fought with each other.

"Not sure, but if they want it, we probably do too." Cid murmured as he snuffed out his cigar. "Though getting through that mob isn't gonna be easy. So, Barrett what do ya say? Want to start this party off with a bang?"

The big man whooped a battle cry and jumped into the open his weapon aimed at the throng of monsters whose gazes all locked onto him the moment he appeared. "Aha! Take this ya ugly!" CLICK "Aw hell. Come on you piece of junk!" He cried, banging his weapon on various things to no avail. "Any time Cid!"

"Pfft, fool." Cid laughed as he too jumped into the fray taking the first swing.

"Well, why not." I almost laughed as I too jumped in, the familiar feel of flesh rebounding off of my weapon almost comforting. Though I wished my weapon could have been a sword... And then I heard the strangest thing, a sound like a lit fuse followed by a "Get down kid!" as I was tackled from the side. What the hell are you–," BOOM!!!!!!!! My indignant shout cut off as Barrett's weapon fired, incinerating the remaining monsters before us.

"A little more warning next time!" Cid shouted, my ears still ringing from the closeness of Barrett's shot.

"Sorry, man. You know this thing's been on the fritz." the big guy offered with a smile, offering us both a hand up. "No harm no foul right? And look, the way's all clear." He beamed.

"Yeah, says you." Cid huffed, shoving past the big man and examining the door. Something had managed to break through, the inner sanctum revealed to us through the ragged furrows left behind. "Looks like it's pretty much caved in." he announced.

I squeezed past the two of them to get a look myself. Rubble, glass, a familiar glint of mako... My heart started to hammer as I followed that strange wet trickle, not the normal green I'd been used to but almost black, as if it were mixed with something-else. A broken cylinder, a shock of pale hair, a thin pale arm... "CLOUD!"

***

Breathe... I urged my useless body to do that simple task, the pain almost unbearable. The sounds of the room collapsing replayed over and over in my mind, the screech of something just beyond the door muddling my senses, making my heart race as my blood flowed freely into the mako pooled beneath me. I was afraid to open my eyes, to match an image to those sounds, to make all of this–real.

Don't think about it. Don't wonder why it's suddenly quiet. Don't worry about what happens next. "CLOUD!" A voice cut through my senses making me jump slightly, just that small movement sending waves of pain crashing though my body. A pained moan engulfed me as yet another loud noise echoed through the room, followed by hurried footsteps. 'Go away!' Don't look, don't look.

"Hey buddy. Christ you're a mess." a slightly teasing glint coloring the worried voice at my side. "Don't worry. It's all right." Hands upon my arm which I instinctively jerk away. "NO!" Was that me? That pitiful, frightened voice?

"Sorry, sorry." the other voice soothed as I felt fingers dance over my arms, removing the needles. "There, better?" It babbled on as if to comfort itself. Other voices droned on in the background.

"Christ! What'd those monsters do to him? Damn Shinra. We'll get im kid, don't you worry." There were two of them. But none of them was familiar. None of them was that other voice, the one that had comforted me for so long. 'Where are you!?' I demanded sinking deeper into myself as the activity continued to buzz around me.

***

"Sorry, sorry." I murmur, tears stinging my eyes as I take in that poor broken form. He's hurt, bad. The tubes and needles sticking out of his thin arms just the tip of the iceberg. There's nothing to him! He's lost so much of himself and still he jerks away from my touch, though all I want is to comfort him. Why won't he open his eyes? And the blood...steadily leaking from the gash in his side and coloring the mako around him black as he forces himself to take short trembling breaths. That is what worries me the most. Somehow he'd been impaled on a shard of glass from his prison and just knowing that I would have to pull him free of it was almost too much.

"No you guys stay back." I managed as the others came to our side. "And don't touch any of the mako. It's poison to normal people."

A deep steadying breath helps me regain my focus as I play out what I must do in my mind. Simple really. Grab him around the waist and pull, just a single sharp tug should do it. And yet just knowing the amount of pain it would cause made me sick. But I was the only one that could do it... "Please tell me you have healing materia with you."

"Never leave home without it." Cid assured, pulling a familiar smoky blue orb from his pocket.

He smiled kindly as I released my breath in a relieved whoosh. "All right. Then I guess there's no reason to hesitate. Here goes nothing..."

***

'Help me!' I cried out to that familiar presence, the one that had stayed with me all this time.

*Shhh, it's all right.* It assured me. *This is what you've been waiting for. If you'd only open your eyes you'd see that.*

I shook my head 'no', which caused a stir in the voices around me though I could no longer make out their words. 'Can't.' I didn't want to see...

*Why not? Surely you recognize the person at your side. You know you do. Don't you remember?* Again that slight attempt at denial. *Well, I can't force you. But maybe I can understand why. You and I are surprisingly similar. It's easier to hide from the truth than to face it.*

'You're hiding too?' The voice in my mind warmed with laughter and I almost caught a glimpse of the being behind it. *I'm always hiding. But you don't have to.*

'Maybe I can help! Tell me how and–,' another smile colored the words as my faceless companion revealed. *It's not your place to help me. I've brought this isolation upon myself though if it helps, I can tell you my name...*

I nodded slightly, somehow knowing that the being would feel my response. "This is going to hurt." a soft warning in my ear as strong arms grasped my waist and pulled.

An agonizing scream was torn from me as my side was engulfed in pain, only silencing when my teeth found purchase on solid flesh and I bit down.

***

"Owwwwww!" I hissed, my hand flailing behind me for the materia as I sought to ease the pain to my shoulder as Cloud continued to bite down in retaliation. "Give it!" I cried, hefting a sigh of relief when the familiar object was placed in my palm. "And stop laughing!"

Of course that made the two double over. As if any of this were funny! I ignored them as I touched the materia to Cloud's wound, willing it to heal. I felt the orb begin to warm and then slowly dissolve into his body, working it's magic. And luckily as it did, Cloud relaxed his jaws and I was able to get loose. "Damn good reflexes." I muttered, stanching the bloody bite mark as I laid Cloud's slight form upon the floor. "Not too bad considering."

"You should have seen yer face!" Cid huffed, slapping his knee as he continued to rub it in. "Priceless!"

"You're no help. Why the hell didn't you give me the materia right away? You did that on purpose!" Just how old were these two anyway? "Whatever. Just quit screwing around and help me with these.

***

I was surrounded by warmth, a soothing blue light permeating my mind and setting me at ease. 'What is this?' I wondered, not wanting the comfort to fade.

*A healing materia.* The voice assured. *You are lucky to have such resourceful friends.*

Hmmm...I murmured, feeling my body being moved again. What was happening? *Why don't you open your eyes and see?*

"Well...I suppose you'll grow into it." the face before me offered with a teasing smile though it was averted and clearly focused upon the task at hand. "Yep, definitely too early for a First Class uniform." I heard uncontrollable laughter beside me as the black haired man began to roll up my pant legs. "But I think you'll grow into them." he assured with that same familiar smile. "Hey! You're awake!"

I blinked in confusion as that familiar visage was overlapped by am image from my memory, though who he was I didn't know. "Vincent?" I breathed, though the voice didn't match the one that had offered that final gift to me.

The stranger's face fell as he cried, "What? Who the hell's Vincent?" More laughter as the other two surrounded the black haired man and slapped him playfully on the back. "Aw too bad, Mr. Hero. He doesn't have a clue!" the blonde crowed making the one he was taunting flush in embarrassment.

"Yeah man! Too bad. That really sucks!" the other man, bigger and with a huge gun for a hand chimed in. "Whoo! Haven't laughed like that in ages. You two're all right."

Confusion flooded my thoughts as I tried to sort out my conflicting emotions. *Give it time.* The voice reassured.

'And what about you?' I wondered idly as the kind man again offered a sad smile. "Come on. Let's go home." he said, gently lifting me onto his back. "Not too old for a piggyback ride, right?" he teased, the warmth of his body comforting me as I reflexively wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his shoulder.

*I'll be fine.* that calm, steadfast voice promised. *You needn't worry about me.*

"Hmm." I managed as the calm I felt began to dull my senses. And soon enough, I fell into that peaceful void, relishing the warmth I hadn't felt in ages.

* * *

**Well that's it for part one! To Be Continued! (if it doesn't suck too much) LOL I've already started part 2 and of course the characters are already getting out of hand and taking me in a whole other direction which might work out better. Guess I'll just have to keep on going and see :D I'd love to hear what you think! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Part 2

*** Part 2

God he's nothing but skin and bones. Hardly weighs a thing! Which might be good for me considering my own state. But after what he's been through, I ought to at least be able to carry such a small burden. "We're really going to have to fatten you up." I chatted idly, knowing from his soft breaths that he was already asleep. Somehow it helped us all to talk about mundane things like food and shelter. It took our minds off of the harsh reality that we'd have to face as soon as we found our way out of this place.

"Kid needs a doctor." Cid mused, his cigar smoke curling around us in the gloom. "You seen his eyes right? Kind of dull, hazy around the edges. Gotta be mako addiction."

I knew he was right, but right now I didn't want to hear it. "He's just tired is all." I managed feebly, though I knew it was much more than that.

"Yeah, whatever you say Soldier boy." Cid murmured, glancing sadly at Cloud before trudging onward.

Mako addiction...I'd seen plenty of Soldiers go through it, and every time it was horrible. Problem was, the remedy was almost as bad as the affliction. Either way, Cloud was in for a world of hurt. "Sorry buddy." I murmured trying to turn my thoughts away from such a gloomy path. "First thing's first. We've got to get out here. Then, we'll just keep moving forward." I reasoned. "That's just the way it is."

"Hey look!" Barrett's excited words instantly drew my attention. "Daylight!"

"Yeah, now shut up ya lug!" Cid hissed, smacking the bigger man upside the head. "Christ you wanna bring all of Shinra down on us? There's gotta be Soldiers out there, keeping an eye on things. We haven't heard any fighting for awhile, so my bet is our boys pulled out. Or–well, we'll try to be positive, eh?" The blonde offered with a lopsided grin and a shrug. "Sides, the thing we need to worry about now is getting outta here. I'm damn sure not up for a trek through the mountains, so the only other way is by boat. We'll just hope our boys trust us enough to leave a couple of 'dead men' a ride.."

Barrett nodded thoughtfully as we neared the exit, debris blocking the opening for the most part as the comforting glint of sunlight pierced the gloom. "We'll have to clear a path." I reasoned, gently dislodging my burden and leaning him against the wall. "So, let's do this!" I offered, swinging my arms a bit to get the blood flowing.

A sudden overwhelming tiredness filled me and I stumbled a bit, having to brace my hand against the wall as I tried to clear my head. "Whoa there, kiddo." Cid cautioned, grasping my shoulder to help steady me. "We've got this. Remember, the _both_ of you were trapped down here. You gotta take it easy too."

"Yeah..." I murmured, shaking my head to clear it. "Maybe you're right." I settled next to Cloud, my eyelids immediately sagging as sleep overtook me.

***

"UH!" My entire body was shaking, breaths coming out in harsh gaps as I try to chase away my nightmares.

"Hmmm," a rather annoyed moan rumbled beneath my ear as what I imagine are arms tighten around me. I lay completely still, trying to piece all of this together, but as soon as I grasp it everything fades and the world around me seems surrounded in a haze of sound and color that is too painful to bear.

Instead I focus on the steady thrumming of a heartbeat beneath my ear, it's calm, constant rhythm instantly calming my own. Hesitantly, I pull away glancing down at the figure beneath me.

It's him, the one that I should know, the one that I wanted to remember... My own hand stretched out before me, reflexively moving to touch that familiar face and instantly grabbing my complete attention.

'What is this?' This pale, fragile limb, the familiar needle marks scarring the skin. This pitiful thing that shakes mindlessly as if it is about it break. I stifle a whimper as tears fill my vision, pushing away this helpless feeling as I splay my pale hand upon the other man's broad chest, the steady heartbeat once again calming me.

A sudden movement catches my eye and I immediately grasp the sleeping man under the arms and pull him toward me, ignoring the other man's confused words as I issue a growled warning.

***

"Whoa there, take it easy." Cid murmured calmly, trying to hold back a snicker as Zack flailed feebly in a backwards full nelson, his head finally flopping back with a sigh. "What the hell Cloud, ease up." he groused, the awkward position even worse due to their height difference.

"It's just us." Cid assured, motioning Barrett to keep still as the blonde boy's green tinged eyes flashed toward him and he took a staggered step backward with his burden. "No need to be afraid. We're friends."

A doubtful frown colored the boy's pale features as he held his burden tighter. "Hey!" Zack tried again, flapping his arms stupidly. "You're stronger than you look." he teased, trying to regain his footing. "Come on, relax. You know Cid and Barrett. They're the ones who helped us. And they're gonna help us get home."

"Home?" Cloud questioned softly, his expression glazing over as his desperate hold began to loosen.

"Yeah, you know, Midgar. We'll go back there and find Angeal and Tifa and the others." Zack babbled as he eased himself from Cloud's grasp, the boy's gaze once again empty as Zack searched for any sign of recognition. "Hey, you okay?" he asked, casting a worried glance over his shoulder, Cid shaking his head sadly as he too studied the confused boy. "Well, don't you worry about it." Zack declared, pulling Cloud into a reassuring hug. "We'll figure it all out."

***

'What are we going to do?' I wondered as I stroked Cloud's surprisingly soft blonde locks, hoping to comfort him. He was so different from before. Even now I can feel his heart racing. He's terrified of people that were supposed to be our allies. And this was only the beginning. What was going to happen when the mako addiction really kicked in? Sigh...well, there's nothing I can do about it until it actually happens so I guess I'll just have to take my own advice. 'One step at a time...'

"We ready to move out?" I asked the others once I felt Cloud's heartbeat settle a bit. He didn't seem to be scared anymore. Just sort of...lost...as he gripped my hand for dear life, his empty gaze taking in our surroundings but probably seeing nothing.

"Yeah. Did a bit of scouting while you were passed out. The way's all clear this far from the wreckage. Tunnels must've gone for miles underneath that place. Bet they even link up with the reactor somehow." Cid mused, once again puffing away at his trademark cigar. "But we still gotta be quiet." He glanced meaningfully at Cloud. "You think you can manage?"

I knew he was talking to me, not Cloud. The kid had already lapsed into another stupor, the only way I knew he was still with me the feel of his slight hand in my own. "Yeah. I think we'll be okay."

"Y'know, his eyes changed." Cid cautioned. "Got all green and glowy."

"Yeah, they'll do that." I knew that for a fact. All Soldiers harnessed the mako infused within their bodies the same way to give them more strength and stamina. "Green's fine. Things don't usually get dicey until they go all cat-like. Then we've got trouble..."

Cid nodded and motioned toward the exit. "Right." he muttered, casting another doubtful look at Cloud, his now familiar blue gaze locked on our joined hands.

We slipped through the twilight landscape, the steady glow of the rising moon guiding our steps. For once we actually lucked out. At least we wouldn't have to compete with darkness, too.

Twice we stopped dead in our tracks as patrolling Soldiers passed by, their searchlights getting awfully close to the shadows we concealed ourselves in. Finally we reached the beach and hurried toward the rendevous point. "Please let them give us a little credit." Barrett muttered as we slipped into a secluded cove, the sand almost white in the light of the full moon. "Ha!" he whooped, slipping toward a small cave etched into the cliffs from the tides. "Good ol' Avalanche boys never fail to impress. They know their leader's a tough nut to crack!" he added, thumping his chest proudly.

"Yeah, pipe down and help me drag this heap into the surf." Cid huffed. It took awhile but the three of us managed to drag the small craft into the shallows and hoist the sails. "Gonna be a tight squeeze for four of us, but we'll manage." Cid declared as he shuffled around the small craft and effortlessly guided us on our way.

As we settled in for the night, the waves lulling us all into a fitful doze, I couldn't help but marvel at our luck. 'We might pull this off after all.' I thought absently as I pulled Cloud's slight form closer to share some of my meager body heat. As I studied him in the pale moonlight I couldn't help but worry.

He had changed so much from the person he was before. He'd always been short, but now that slight difference made his seem so much frailer. His limbs, heck his whole body was thinner and he weighed no more than a child. Even his strange gravity defying locks were a paler hue, as if everything about him was muted, less than it was before.

"Mmmm..." Cloud's eyes opened slightly as he settled more comfortably against my chest, his breath easing past his pale lips in a contented sigh as he once again drifted off. 'Everything but his eyes...' They at least remained the same, though they bore no emotion. "When will you remember me?" I whispered softly, knowing that it was useless. Out of everything that Shinra had taken from him, that had been the worst. The evidence of that loss starkly glinting in those empty blue voids.

And so, as I held him closer and willed myself to sleep I offered him the only thing I could be sure of, my protection. "No one will ever hurt you again." I promised, the waves finally lulling me to sleep.

***

"Gold Saucer's just around the bend. I'd say two more hours tops." Cid mused as he guided us along, totally at ease.

"Good thing, too. This is it for rations." Barrett mentioned around a mouthful of food.

"Well if you weren't such a hog we would have had enough for a few weeks." Cid groused, feeling the gil slipping through his fingers with every bite. He really kicked himself for offering to fund their little coup. It would take months to make it all up.

"Wasn't just me!" Barrett pouted, pointing an accusing finger at the kid. "Solider boy here ate plenty too!"

"The name's Zack." he explained, yet again. "And besides, I'm only eating my share. Unlike you who keeps scarfing Cloud's too."

They all went quiet after that, studying the blonde who stared blankly at the strip of dried meat in his hands. They all shuddered at the shared memory of the kid's first attempt at eating...

**{"Okay Cloud, time to eat." Zack smiled, urging the boy to try some of the trail rations laid out before them. "If any of us needs to eat it's you." He surmised, blushing harshly as his own stomach growled in rebellion. "Um...well anyway..." he continued ignoring the other's snickers. "Try this."**

**Cloud obediently took the doughy tidbit and after a bit of prompting and miming from Zack, finally figured out what to do with it. "Ha see! Good isn't it?" Zack smiled and tousled Cloud's hair affectionately. "We'll have you fattened up in no time."**

**But their relief was short lived. All too soon, the boy let out the most painful cry they'd ever heard and proceeded to vomit up everything he had in him. The only problem was, there was nothing there to come out. He dry heaved until he passed out in exhaustion, a fair amount of blood staining his pale lips and pooled onto the boat's hull.**

**Thoroughly shaken, they vowed to wait until they reached dry land and could cook up a batch of broth or something better suited to his still wounded body.}**

Ahem, "Two hours you say?" Zack broke the silence, not wanting to remember that experience. He thought they'd killed Cloud with their stupidity and he never wanted to feel that way again. He tousled Cloud's hair playfully, smiling at the confused gaze that finally settled on his own. "Hear that Spiky? We're almost there. I'm tired of this tiny little boat. People just weren't meant to be on the water."

Pfft, "Probably cause you can't swim." Cid teased, a bit offended at the boy's words. He'd always loved the open water and the freedom it granted. Of course flying would always be his number one love.

"I can too swim!" Zack huffed. "Had to learn how to be in Soldier. But at least I'm not like the kid here who got motion sickness every time we hopped on an airship or helicopter!"

They all studied Cloud thoughtfully for a minute, noting the strained look in his eyes and the even deeper pallor of his skin. "Oh hell! I didn't even think of that!" Zack chided, easing Cloud's head into his lap and stroking his hair softly. "It's okay. Just relax and get some sleep, Cloud. Pretend we're not even in a boat..." he babbled, Cid and Barrett worried as well, their thoughts all screaming the same thing. 'Please don't throw up...!'

***

"He needs a doctor." Zack fretted as he paced the confines of their room. They'd decided to stay in Gold Saucer for a few days on the off chance that some of the other members of Avalanche lagged behind to keep an eye out for them. Plus they also needed to plan their next move. Cid figured it would be best to travel by train to Costa del Sol and then either hop aboard another boat or if they were lucky hitch a ride on an airship to get to Midgar. Of course though the journey seemed simple they still had to be careful. It was only a matter of time before _someone_ recognized them.

Cid glanced hesitantly toward the bed and it's occupant. Things had gotten bad after they'd gotten to shore. The kid suddenly started to shake almost like he had hypothermia and had lapsed into a catatonia worse than before. Now no one seemed to be able to get through to him. The only thing that seemed to help was to have Zack nearby, but even that wasn't enough to bring him back. "Kid's got it bad." he murmured sympathetically as Cloud curled up even tighter, his limbs taut as bowstrings as he moaned in pain.

"Dunno if we can trust any doctors." Barrett fretted, the big man strangely sensitive to the boy's pain. "Most of them are on Shinra's dime. As soon as you step in the door they'll rat you out."

"Yeah I know." Zack murmured, running his hand though his hair in agitation. "But...it's been so long. Maybe no one will recognize us." he said hopefully. "And I think I can get us some disguises..."

Cid looked Zack up and down, doubtful that any 'disguise' could conceal his true identity. No, if he ran into an old acquaintance he'd immediately be recognized. Trouble was, neither of them could take the kid. Only Zack's presence calmed him. 'Wonder why that is?' Cid mused.

"Then tell me my choices?!" Zack finally snapped. "What else can I do?"

Cid shook his head sadly and muttered. "Ain't no other choice. But let me do a bit of scouting first. Maybe I can find a 'trustworthy' doc to help us out. Barrett, you come too."

"Thanks." Zack breathed a sigh of relief and sat down next to the form huddled beneath the covers. "You hear that Cloud? We're going to get you some help."

Cid couldn't stand to look at that scene. Just knowing that both of their hopes were riding on him was almost enough to make him want to cut and run. But, he knew he couldn't do that. They needed help and he was damn well gonna deliver.

***

"Are you _sure_ this is gonna work?" Zack was more then skeptical. He looked at himself in the mirror again and shuddered. 'You owe me big time for this Cloud.'

"Hey you wanted a disguise, so there you have one!" Barrett fumed. "Plus this will be a sound alibi. Remember the story?"

"My son was exposed to pure mako in the mines and suddenly started to act strange. I was desperate to find help and came here to find a doctor." Zack sighed, once again taking in the horrible image in the mirror. "You couldn't have made me Cloud's father...HAD to be the mother..."

"Then you get the sympathy card man!" Barrett reminded him. "Folks'll go out of their way to help a pretty–pfft- lady."

"This is NOT funny. You stop laughing too!" Zack cautioned Cid. "And couldn't you have at least found something in Cloud's size?" He studied the miserable form before him. The black top's sleeves were so long they smothered his hands and was so big it hung lopsided off of Cloud's slight frame, baring one scrawny shoulder. And the sweats were tied so tight to hold them up the string wrapped around his waist twice!

"Ain't my fault there's nothin' to him." Barrett defended. "Those are size small for your information. And I wasn't about to buy more girl clothes than I had to."

"Oh so I'm the lucky one since they had a pretty dress in my size?" Zack muttered through clenched teeth as he struck a pose in his knee length brown dress, his long blonde wig skewing slightly to reveal his own hair beneath.

"Well when you go and mess around like that it's not gonna look good." Barrett huffed as he once again straightened Zack's wig and made him stand straight. "Now don't go walkin' around like a man or you're gonna have problems. Practice a bit and me and Cid'll decide who's gonna accompany you."

"Accompany!?" Zack cried, totally appalled.

"Yeah. You think a lady like you should be carrying her teenaged son to the doctor in her big strong arms? Think about it man!" Barrett chided as he and Cid worked out the details.

"He's got a point." Zack muttered as he sat on the edge of the bed, taking in Cloud's miserable form. "And we have to get you help no matter what." he whispered, trying to calm them both by stroking the blonde's hair. Just that slight contact seemed to ease Cloud's pain, his limbs relaxing though the shaking never ceased. 'Why am I the only one that can comfort you? Is it because of the mako in my blood?'

"All right. We've decided that Cid'll go. He'll be Cloud's daddy." Barrett informed him with a smile. "That way you've got an extra eye on your back and the whole story looks legit. Just remember to act like a woman and you'll be set."

"Great..." Zack muttered, eying Cid dangerously. But seeing the worry reflected in the other man's eyes made him change his mind. 'He really does want to help.'

"Hey Cid," Zack prompted to get the other man's attention. "Thanks."

Cid blushed a bit and snuffed out his cigar. "Don't thank me til it's over." he muttered as he hefted Cloud's slight form into his arms and somehow found himself flying through the air, the other's worried shouts hitting him just as he slammed into the wall. "The hell..." he managed, struggling to sit up as Barrett advanced on the figure now crouched defensively on the floor, his telltale green tinged eyes fixed in a distrustful glare and as they watched, the pupils slowly changing into catlike slits.

"Oh no." Zack breathed as he took in that familiar sight. "Don't move!" he cried, immediately halting Barrett's approach. "You don't want to mess with him right now." he cautioned as they all took in Cloud's alien eyes.

Cloud crouched defensively before them, the slightest movements drawing his attention much like a cornered animal. "I'll try and draw his attention to me. Maybe I can do something..." Zack assured, nowhere certain of his own claims. "Okay, here goes."

They watched as Zack approached Cloud's cowering figure the kid's movements so catlike it was eerie. How did he go from that helpless, pain wracked figure to this in mere moments? "It's all right Cloud." Zack babbled on, his hand extended as if to show he meant no harm. "It's me. You remember me right?"

The low, growled warning wasn't a very reassuring response. Zack took another shaky breath and managed, "Just calm down. We're going to get you some help." But his approach only seemed to rattle the kid even more.

"Ah hell! The wig! Ditch the wig!" Cid cried, knowing that the blonde didn't recognize him in that get-up.

Zack immediately followed the other man's orders, flinging the thing away like it was alive. Of course Cloud's heated gaze followed the wig's descent, the tension rising around them until the kid reached out a tentative hand and poked at it as if assuring himself that it was harmless. Then, he turned his attention back to Zack.

Zack felt the change immediately and froze in this tracks. What had before been unease and tension was now only hunger. His heart started to hammer in his chest as he awaited what came next, totally at a loss as to what to expect. "J-just a disguise." Zack assured him, though his voice mirrored his own unease.

Cloud moved so fast he was a blur and suddenly Zack found himself on his knees with the kid curled in his lap the sharp sound of his breath echoing in his ear as Cloud took in his scent. "Okay, you're starting to creep me out buddy." he managed, his frantic gaze locking on Cid and Barrett who seemed just as uncertain as he was.

More heated breaths dotted his skin as Cloud let out a relieved sigh and he molded himself to Zack's tense form. He immediately seemed to calm down, his heartbeat slowing a bit as if soothed by their closeness. "Whew. I think we're good." Zack offered with a ragged smile still a bit shaken. "I guess I am good for something. Like catnip." he laughed softly. "It's like he's drunk."

Zack tensed again as he felt the bandage on his shoulder being peeled away, the newly formed scabs tearing away to send fresh rivlets of blood across his skin. "Aw no. Don't tell me." His entire body went cold at the first careful lap of Cloud's tongue across his skin followed by the telltale rip of cloth as he tore away Zack's dress for better access. A few more licks and an almost catlike purr and Cloud pooled onto the floor at his side, totally at ease.

"Well..." Zack began, his hand automatically clamping onto his newly opened wound to staunch the blood. "I feel strangely violated."

Pfft! Cid and Barrett couldn't help but laugh, their tension easing away as they took in Zack's pitiful form, his eyes wide with shock as his torn dress bared his wounded shoulder. He did look as if he'd just been ravished. And his accoster slept on at his side completely at ease.

***

"All right." Zack announced once he'd slapped on a fresh bandage and shaken off most of his distress. "Change of plans. Cid, give me your clothes. I'll take him there myself. I won't risk anyone else getting hurt."

"Hey! Why me!?" Cid huffed, but in retrospect he guessed it made sense. No way the kid was gonna fit in Barrett's clothes. "Okay, I know the why, but what the hell are we supposed to do in the meantime?"

"Hang back here and get ready to move out in case something happens." Zack offered with a shrug. "You never know. I might just luck out for once."

"Or we could say the hell with it and keep going. The kid can always just–," Cid began.

"No way." Zack cried, still disturbed by the earlier encounter. "I thought he was going to take a bite out of me! No he needs medicine. The longer he stays like this the harder it's going to be to get him back." They all knew he was right, though saying the words out loud made the reality of their situation even harder. Right now the kid seemed harmless, but it was only a matter of time before his hunger kicked in again. And who knew if Zack would be enough to quench it this time?

"Fine. Just be careful." Cid muttered as he handed over his clothes. "Meanwhile Barrett, you take that useless thing back," he pointed angrily at the cast-off wig and ruined dress. "And get me back my gil!"

***

'I know it wasn't your fault, Cloud. You can't help what the mako has done to you and yet each day I feel like I'm losing you...'

Even now I remember your eyes. I've seen those slitted pupils before, how the Soldiers under their influence tore apart everything in sight until their comrades finally had no choice but to cut them down. I don't want that to happen. I don't think I could bring myself to...

I clutched Cloud's slight form a bit tighter, still unnerved by the earlier incident but no way uneasy to be around him now. He was another victim. He had no choice. "We're going to fix you up yet." I promise, though I doubt you can hear me. Even now you seem to be fine, merely sleeping as I carry you though the streets of Gold Saucer a few curious stares cast our way though none of them familiar. But I know it's not true.

But why? Why is it that you're falling apart and I'm perfectly fine? Shinra experimented on me too! So then what was the difference? Am I immune? Maybe...after all I went through the Soldier procedures and already had mako in me. But you were just a newbie. You never had a chance.

"We're here." I mutter softly, my own words making the guilt I feel even sharper. It should have been me...

***

"Welcome! What can I do–," the doctor's amiable greeting was immediately cut short as he laid eyes on Cloud. "Dear gods! What's happened to the lad?" He motioned to an empty exam table, urging me to step back so he could assess the situation.

"Hold on doc." I cautioned, afraid to let go of Cloud's hand. "First let me explain. It's mako addiction. We were working in the mines and he was exposed to a pure stream. He'd been okay for awhile but all of the sudden well, his eyes started changing so I knew I should bring him in. But...having me close seems to help."

"Hmm...I see." the doctor mused, his eyes searching my own briefly as if weighing my words. Yes it was a hastily crafted lie but the intent behind my words was pure. I hoped it would be enough. "Then for now you may stay as you are. You must really care about him." he offered a kind smile. "Not many people would go so far to help a friend."

I nodded dumbly as I watched him prep a syringe. "This is a sedative. It will help ease the pain of the procedure." the doctor explained, noting my apprehension. And as he rolled up Cloud's sleeve and revealed the scattering of scars upon his skin he knew why.

"He doesn't really like needles." I offered a feeble excuse not wanting to explain myself any further. I didn't know if I could offer up a lie to explain those marks.

The doctor just nodded sadly and continued on, watching Cloud's face for any sign of awareness as he emptied the fluid into his veins. "He seems calm enough but you can never be too careful." he offered, patting Cloud's arm sympathetically as he rummaged for more tools. "Now let's take a peek at his eyes."

A harsh gasp and a accusing look followed before he said, "This is no mere addiction. You realize this right?"

I nodded dumbly, still unwilling to tell him more. "You can help him right?" I did not like how weak that plea sounded. This was my last shot my last hope. Everything was riding on him.

The doctor nodded sadly and offered, "I'll do all I can. But this is much worse than you let on. I'll need a blood sample to calculate the strength of the dose." I watched numbly as the doctor extracted Cloud's blood, the fluid in the vial the same dark hue I'd seen leaking from the mako container back in the lab.

The doctor's hands shook a bit as he stoppered the sample, very unnerved by it's implications. "Give me a moment. This will take a bit of time to calculate."

I nodded dumbly, grasping Cloud's hand tighter as my frayed emotions threatened to overwhelm me. I'd been hoping that this would be it. That the doctor would magically make everything all right. But that had been nothing more than a dream.

After about an hour I began to get uneasy. The doctor had yet to emerge from his office. I forced myself to release Cloud's hand, offering a brief prayer that he wouldn't go ballistic on me again and eased up to the door, silently cracking it open to glimpse what was happening beyond.

"I'm telling you this is far from normal. You warned all of the doctors in the vicinity to be on the alert, well I'm telling you–," the doctor hissed into the receiver.

'NO!' I threw open the door so hard it shook the wall, frightening the doctor so much he dropped the phone. "Who was that? Who did you call?" Panic flooded through me, my mind imagining so many scenarios, so many methods of capture. Why the hell hadn't I thought to get a weapon!?

"N-no one." the doctor lied. "Just a patient."

"Then why the hell are you so nervous?" I was beyond pissed. He was supposed to be helping us! I grabbed him by the collar and shook him hard. "Tell me right now who the hell you called!"

"I don't know their name! They came one day, wearing suits. Said they'd been told by their boss to tell us doctors to be on the lookout for anything strange." the man cried pitifully. "I had to do it! I have a wife and two sons!"

"Turks..." Gods this was getting better and better. And standing here was costing me precious time. "Dammit!" I hissed, shoving the doctor away and hurriedly gathering Cloud's limp form into my arms. "Come on kiddo, we've got to move."

"Wait!" the doctor called as I burst onto the street. "You can't leave now. He needs treatment!" I felt tears burn in my eyes at those words, but refused to look back. I had other things to worry about now, no make that MORE things to worry about. "I must be cursed." I muttered, hoping the others were ready to move.

_to be continued~_

* * *

**And that's 2! :3 It's still comin' along. Hope you like it and continue reading! Thanks to all of you who added me to your story alerts. I'll try not to let you down! On to part 3 (hopefully post again by the weekend) **


End file.
